Acuerdo
by Ariyass
Summary: Todas sus conversaciones terminaban en peleas y discusiones sin sentido. Pero ambos llegaban al acuerdo de que era lo mejor. Porque sus personalidades tan opuestas se atraian de un modo realmente agradable. One-Shot(KagamixKuroko) Yaoi/Lemonn


**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki

 _ **Advertencias: YAOI (Relación chicoxchico) Lengua explicito, LEMONN**_

 **Nota de la autora:** Hola… (?

No, no estaba muerta, ni andaba de parranda (?

Pues Kuroko no Basket se ha vuelto en mis favoritos, aunque no soy devota de los animes que hablan de deportes este logro conquistarme. Por supuesto que mi pareja YAOI ya es KagamixKuroko. Pues soy nueva en esto, disculpen si este capítulo no queda muy bien, no conozco lo suficiente –aun-a los personajes.

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

" **Acuerdo"**

 **Por:** Ariyass

 **.**

* * *

A Kuroko no le sorprendió ver a Kagami jugar de forma tan energética. Era bastante claro como era su temperamento tan apasionado en lo que se refería ganarle a un competidor (en especial si el competidor era más fuerte que él). Pero esta vez parecía ser más duro todavía.

El partido de ese día había sido difícil. Estuvieron a punto de ganar, pero al final perdieron por solo dos puntos de diferencia. Tetsuya se tomo su tiempo para recoger sus cosas, mientras veía a su luz desaparecer dando un fuerte portazo, demostrando lo molesto que estaba. Sin embargo, simplemente lo siguió hasta el parque, donde una pequeña cancha de basquetbol estaba plantada, con la única luz de los faroles a mitad de la noche.

Y simplemente lo contemplo en silencio, dejando que desahogara toda su ira, mientras él-como cualquier sombra-se quedo a su lado.

Pero su mirada se tornó preocupada y aguda, cuando escucho a Kagami murmurar entre dientes-de la ira-cosas incomprensibles. Noto como arroja el balón, sin importarle hasta donde había ido a parar. Luego lo vio acercarse a uno de los murales y golpear a puño cerrado contra el duro cemento de la pared. Kuroko se levanto de su asiento y camino hasta él con paso veloz, parándose justo detrás de él, sabiendo que no notaria su presencia.

-Kagami-kun…

Como se lo esperaba, el mencionado se giro con algo de brusquedad y su rostro claramente sorprendido. Kuroko observo con calma las manos del pelirrojo hechos puños, con los nudillos ensangrentados. Sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico del calculador peliazul, Kagami se giro de nuevo y esta vez atacó con más fuerza la pared. Y lo hizo una y otra y otra vez.

En cuando Tetsuya salió de su impresión, se poso de inmediato frente a él, enfrentándole cara a cara e impidiéndole que lanzara más golpes, sujetando sus muñecas con fuerza, con el fin de detenerle.

-¡Detente, Kagami-kun!

-¡¿Y eso a ti que más te da?! ¡Déjame solo, ¿quieres?!-fue su grito explosivo, en el momento en que se deshacía de su agarre en un movimiento brusco.

-Esto no tiene ningún sentido-intento explicarle, con las cejas ligeramente fruncidas hacia abajo, dando su reprobación.

\- ¿¡Sentido?! ¿¡Qué diablos vas a decir ahora?! ¿¡Vas a empezar con tu mierda de _no hay que rendirnos_ o _juntos todo se puede_?! ¡Deja de ser tan malditamente ingenuo y lárgate!

Y después otro silencio agónico, en donde Kuroko dio una mirada de desconcierto. Kagami mantenía su rostro impenetrable de agresividad y furia viva. O eso era hasta que un fuerte golpe se impactó contra su mejilla izquierda. Giro su rostro, sintiendo el ardor en su cara, mientras Tetsuya mantenía el puño cerrado con el que lo había golpeado.

Pero solo tardo apenas unos segundos en volver a encender su ira, esta vez contra su sombra y lo tomo del cuello de su chaqueta, acercándoselo peligrosamente al rostro, pero no lo golpeo. Ya no lo hacía. No más.

Ambos mantuvieron sus miradas fijas, Kagami con un entrecejo realmente fruncido y Kuroko que a pesar de tener un rostro impasible, se notaba la fiereza de su mirada.

Ninguno supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así. No hasta que Tetsuya decidió actuar. Y lo primero que hizo fue…un beso.

Fue apeas un ligero roce de labios corto y rápido, pero fue suficiente para descolocar a Taiga, quien de inmediato el rojo vivo llenó, no solo su cabello y ojos, si no su rostro entero. Lo soltó de inmediato, escandalizándose como siempre.

-¡Oye, oye! ¿¡Que rayos fue eso?!

-Un beso

-¡Ya sé que fue un beso! ¿¡Y porque no estás alterado?!

-Porque te quiero-contestó con simpleza, como si le quitara importancia al asunto.

Kagami no pudo rebatir eso, atorándose con sus palabras en la garganta. Suspiro con fuerza.

-El hecho de que seamos…pareja-murmuró-No te da derecho a besarme cuando se te venga en gana.

-Pero, estabas tan enojado, y eso es lo único que te tranquiliza-explicó con calma.

Y de nuevo, tampoco pudo rebatir eso, desviando la mirada. Kuroko también suspiró y camino hasta donde estaba el balón botado, tomándolo en sus manos.

-Vamos a casa, Kagami-kun-habló él-Necesitamos curarte tus manos.

-Ya se, ya se…-contestó el otro siguiéndole.

Ninguno hablo en todo el camino.

 **IXI**

Estaba sentado viendo a través de su ventana las estrellas que manchaban la oscuridad de la noche. Sus manos estaban envueltas en vendajes bien hechos por Tetsuya, quien se encontraba-seguramente-cambiándose de ropa en el baño o avisando a su casa que se quedaría esta noche con él.

Suspiró, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, como si eso evitara que el dolor de derrota llegara a él de nuevo. A veces él mismo se desconocía cuando reaccionaba de forma tan violenta y la prueba estaba en sus manos magulladas.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse, pero tampoco se giro para ver quién era, simplemente se mantuvo quieto, esperando.

-Hora de dormir, Kagami-kun

Y esa era su señal. Taiga se giro y noto a Tetsuya, ya acomodado bajo el edredón, mirándolo también. Se acomodó de inmediato a su lado y ambos quedaron acostados cara a cara. Y el silencio permaneció, hasta que Kuroko movió su mano hasta la mejilla de Taiga de forma delicada.

-Lo siento-se disculpo-No quería golpearte

El otro se encogió de hombros.

-Me lo tenía merecido-Kagami puso su mano sobre de la de Tetsuya, como si le incitara a continuar con sus caricias.

-Pero, Kagami-kun eres un idiota

-¿¡AH?! ¿Con que derecho me dices eso?

-Tienes que aprender a controlar tus ataques de ira.

-Ya te dije que dejes de molestar con eso, estoy bien.

-No quiero que salgas herido-sinceró.

Y Kagami no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonrojarse y desviar la mirada, avergonzado. Kuroko solo suspiro, mientras formaba una –apenas- perceptible sonrisa. Después se acerco de nuevo y deposito un suave y corto beso en sus labios. Kagami lo miro de forma fija, saboreando el sabor de sus labios y luego, se inclino de nuevo para demandar otro beso más unido. Uno que Tetsuya no se atrevió a negar.

Lo tomo por la nuca, profundizando el beso, mientras movía sus labios, permitiéndose abrir los ojos para ver a su sombra con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas y los ojos finamente cerrados.

Si había algo que a Kagami le encantaba, eran las expresiones de Kuroko. Y es que, el chico era tan inexpresivo, que cada pequeño gesto valía oro y era algo que no podía perderse. Por lo que, queriendo observar un poco más, se atrevió a forzar su lengua dentro de la boca de su amado, mientras escuchaba un ligero jadeo del mencionado, el cual disfruto por completo.

El peliazul buscó un poco de soporte, aferrándose al brazo de Kagami que el sostenía de la nuca, mientras Taiga enredaba su lengua con la suya, obligándole a participar en ese pequeño juego de amantes.

La mano que sostenía su nuca, fue descendiendo de forma lenta, hasta su cuello, su hombro, su brazo-causándole un estremecimiento-hasta llegar a su cintura, donde Taiga lo atrajo con fuerza a su cuerpo. De nuevo, Kuroko jadeo, pero esta vez, se libro del beso de su amante, jadeando con fuerza. Gracias a la actitud apasionada de Kagami le era difícil mantener su ritmo, en especial en un beso salvaje. Sin embargo, apenas tuvo tiempo de recuperar el aliento, antes de que el pelirrojo le atrajera de nuevo en un beso arrebatador sin dejarle salida.

Y esta vez, Kagami se atrevió a rozar las yemas de sus dedos hasta su pierna desnuda (pues su sombra solo tenía los bóxer y una playera de dormir puesta)

-Espera…-suplicó de nuevo.

-Primero me incitas y luego me rechazas, ¿Qué crees que haces?-murmuró con fingido enojo, al momento que se colocaba sobre de él, sin dejarle escape.

-Yo no te incite-se defendió el otro-Solo te di un beso. Eres tú, Kagami-kun quien es un pervertido descontrolado.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó de forma picara-Entonces no estará mal si te hago esto…

Y apretó uno de sus muslos, sacándole un pequeño gemido al chico debajo de él.

-Y el pervertido soy yo…

-Eres tu quien me está tocando…

No hubo más palabras. Kagami de nuevo le regalo un arrebatador beso, pero esta vez, Kuroko enredo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Esa era otra señal para continuar.

Con rapidez, Taiga se separo un momento y se quito la camisa que también cubría su cuerpo, dejando una erótica vista a su pareja, quien no pudo evitar pasar sus ojos con un brillo de curiosidad. De nuevo lo beso, juntando sus cuerpos de forma demandante, mientras Kuroko se apoyaba en su pecho bien marcado. El pelirrojo llevo su mano derecha hasta la entrepierna de Tetsuya, quien se retorció de placer y curvo su espalda mientras daba un largo gemido. De nuevo Kagami se permitió ver su bella expresión, algo que nadie había visto ni vería, porque solo él tenía ese privilegio.

-K-Kagami…kun…

Era tanta la urgencia, que de nuevo comenzó a masajear su entre piernas mientras hundía su boca en el cuello de Kuroko, besándolo, aspirando su aroma y sudor, mordiéndolo y dejando moretones, notando como poco a poco su hombría despertaba. Y la suya también. Mientras hacia esto, no puedo evitar dar ligeras embestidas, frotándose contra su cuerpo en un intento por apaciguar su repentina pasión.

A Kuroko le encantaba la actitud de Kagami. Era fuerte, potente, apasionada. Y a pesar de que su actitud era muy diferente, a Kuroko le encantaba la forma en que Kagami siempre buscaba poseerle. Sin rodeos, casi conteniéndose, sin ser demasiado cruel, pero con cierto salvajismo y eso lo volvía loco.

En cuanto Kagami se canso de dar el masaje, decidió alejarse solo por un momento, deteniendo sus atenciones, para –esta vez- quitarle la playera de forma brusca y en solo dos movimientos. Kuroko gimió en forma de protesta, pero poco le importo a Taiga. Con rapidez, inició una serie de besos desde su cuello, hasta su pecho, donde rozo sus labios con sus pezones.

De inmediato, Kuroko enredo sus dedos en su cabello rojo, incitándole a seguir.

-Kagami…por favor…

Y por supuesto, tampoco se pudo negar a esa petición. No cuando la voz de su sombra estaba casi en un susurro que suplicaba. De esa forma enredo sus labios en uno de sus pezones el cual succiono con fuerza, mientras continuaba con las simulaciones de embestidas, deleitándose con los sonidos que salían de la boca de Kuroko, repitiendo lo mismo con el otro pezón.

-¿Sabes…?-murmuró el pelirrojo, besando su pecho que subía y bajaba con un ritmo irregular- Realmente eres un pervertido. Mira que ponerte duro con unas caricias…

-¿No te gusta?-preguntó, mientras su muñeca descansaba sobre sus ojos-Porque si es así, puedo irme con alguien a quien si le guste que sea pervertido…

El otro levanto la vista, dejando ver sus ojos rojos irradiando fulgor.

-¿Y con quien seria eso, eh? ¿El retrasado de Kise o el creído de Aomine?

-Tú eres muy parecido a Aomine, Kagami-kun-respondió con una sonrisita-Es como si te dijeras creído a ti mismo…

-¿Vas a empezar de nuevo con eso? No me compares con ese bastardo y tampoco evadas el maldito tema…

Y sin embargo, Tetsuya cambio su mirada, como si mirara a Kagami como retrasado.

-Eres un desastre en el romanticismo, Kagami-kun…

-¿¡Q-Que?!

-Te dedicas a matar el momento, se me han ido las ganas de repente.

-¡Deja de decir esas cosas, pervertido!

-¡Entonces quítate de encima!

-¡Ni loco!

De nuevo lo beso, con diferencia de que Tetsuya se lo esperaba con total normalidad, acostumbrado a su ritual de sexo. Y sin que Kagami se opusiera, Kuroko se impulso sobre sus piernas y derribo a Taiga en la cama, quedando sobre de él de un forma sugerente, intentando no cortar el beso que habían iniciado. Tetsuya se movió de forma sugerente sobre sus caderas, sintiendo esa erección crecer, sacándole un gruñido a su pareja.

Por supuesto que, a pesar de que Tetsuya estaba sobre de él, Kagami aun controlaba la situación. Y sin ningún tipo de rodeos, tomo el elástico de la ropa interior de ojiazul y lo bajo de un tirón hasta sus muslos, descubriendo su erección, que era varias proporciones más pequeñas que el de Taiga. Kuroko rompió el beso de forma violenta al notarse descubierto, pero ni siquiera hizo el intento por cubrirse. Pero se recostó por completo sobre Taiga para evitar que este viera su erección por más tiempo, sosteniéndose de sus hombros y alcanzando sus labios.

Kagami de nuevo, comenzó a mover sus caderas como si estuviera dando pequeñas estocadas, estimulando sus miembros de forma erótica, ambos mirándose con los ojos entrecerrados y nublados de placer.

-Quiero hacértelo…-susurró la luz por lo bajo, negándose a romper el contacto con sus labios de los de su sombra.

-Si…-más que una contestación, parecía haber sido como una incitación a que lo hiciera.

Kagami de nuevo recostó el delgado cuerpo debajo de él separándose de él un momento, para quitarse su ropa interior, mientras Kuroko lo esperaba en la cama, abierto de piernas y con el bóxer a medio bajar, tocándose los pezones en el proceso, sabiendo que eso provocaba aun más a Taiga.

Kuroko nunca lo admitiría en voz alta y en su juicio, pero cada vez que veía ese miembro prominente liberado de un tirón, con un tamaño realmente bestial y cubierto de una capa de líquidos, su boca salivaba de más.

Kuroko ya había hecho anteriormente algunos trabajos en esa parte con su boca, lengua y labios, pero la experiencia, lejos de ser desagradable, se había convertido-para él-en una labor placentera. Pero, a sabiendas de que Taiga no aguantaría más tiempo para tomarlo, decidió dejar eso de lado para otra ocasión.

Notó como Kagami arrastraba de un cajón el lubricante recién comprado. Kuroko no pudo evitar sonreír con algo de ternura, al ver los movimientos torpes y rápidos que realizaba su pareja. Sabía lo necesitado que estaba, pero aun así Kagami procuraba no lastimarlo durante el sexo y se aseguraba de que también disfrutara del momento.

Kagami quito de un tirón el bóxer de Kuroko, ansioso por continuar. Después dejo derramar un poco de líquido espeso y viscoso en sus tres dedos largos, para dirigir el medio a la entrada de su sombra. Kuroko llevo sus manos a la altura de su cabeza para tirar de las sabanas, arqueando la espalda en una pequeña punzada de dolor, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y apretaba los dientes. Siempre dolía, al menos al principio, pero valía la pena por esos momentos –gloriosos- de pasión que pasaba con su pareja.

Kagami se dio cuenta de esto y decidió lamer de nuevo sus pezones, mientras su mano la ocupaba como apoyo para no caer por completo sobre su cuerpo.

-Kagami…

-Dime cuando ya no duela-solo recibió un asentimiento como respuesta.

Taiga se ocupaba de estimular sus partes erógenas, su miembro y lamer su cuello para que el placer se mantuviera mientras el dolor cada vez se hacía más pequeño. Finalmente, Tetsuya empezó a lanzar pequeños gemidos y esa era la señal de Taiga para continuar.

Con calma, inserto otro dedo, expandiendo la entrada y permitiéndose escuchar otro gemido de placer, realizando movimientos de un lado a otro, para dilatar aun más la entrada.

-Ya, está bien…

-Idiota, aun falta uno.

-Estoy bien…Solo hazlo ya

-No entrara si solo lo hago así.

-Si lo hará, solo apresúrate.

-¡Idiota, deja de provocarme! ¿¡Quieres te rompa o qué?!

Kuroko se levanto un poco, sentándose, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Taiga y besándolo en el proceso, sin que este pudiera negársele. Tetsuya bajo una mano por su cuello, hombro, su pecho, bajando hasta finalmente ese enorme falo completamente erecto. Lo masajeo, causándole un fuerte estremecimiento al pelirrojo y sacándole un gruñido de un placer. Kuroko alejo apenas su rostro, entrecerrando los ojos de placer, abriendo los labios, sin dejar de masajear el miembro, exhalando aliento cálido.

-Kagami-kun…-susurró-Por favor…házmelo…

-¡Maldita sea!

Y sin previo aviso, Kagami lo derrumbo de nuevo en la cama, tomándolo de las caderas y colocando su miembro en la entrada que se contraía por sí sola. Lo beso de nuevo, enredando su lengua con la suya, mientras en una poderosa estocada, su miembro entraba casi a la mitad.

Kuroko soltó un fuerte jadeo, y rasguño la espalda casi bronceada de Taiga, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y una pequeña lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

Kagami espero apretando los dientes por la enorme presión en su miembro, intentando respirar profundamente y pensar en otra cosa, como contar balones de baloncesto para evitar arremeter contra el blanquecino cuerpo debajo suyo.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Kuroko pudiera acostumbrarse casi por completo a la sensación, sintiendo esa sensación punzante en su arte baja. Cuando su cuerpo se relajo apenas un poco, Kagami se dio la libertad de entrar por completo, de nuevo, esperando a que Tetsuya pudiera acostumbrarse a su enorme tamaño.

Fueron tortuosos minutos en los que ninguno se movió ni un poco, y Kagami solo se concentro en besar su cuello, morder sus clavículas y besar sus labios para calmarlo.

Kuroko lo beso con suavidad en los labios, en señal de que podía moverse. Aun le dolía, pero sabía lo necesitado que estaba Kagami y por eso decidió darle un poco de libertad. Kagami, apoyado en sus brazos, se impulso con sus piernas, separando sus caderas y arremetiendo de forma lenta y suave, evitando mirarlo para no perderse en sus propias fantasías de salvajismo.

Poco a poco y de forma lenta, se mantuvo en un ritmo calmado, hasta que Tetsuya comenzó a gemir de forma cada vez más aguda. Tetsuya aferro sus manos a los musculosos brazos de su pareja que estaban a los costados de su rostro, mientras sus ojos se cerraban, dejando de lado cualquier molestia o dolor de lado.

-K-Kagami-kun…Más rapid-¡Ah!

No hubo necesidad de completar la frase, pues de inmediato su orden fue cumplida. Kagami acelero las estocadas a otro nivel, moviéndose de forma más rápida, sintiéndose aliviado al verse envuelto en ese precioso placer. El sudor comenzó a perlar sus cuerpos y Tetsuya ya no pudo contener más su voz.

-¡Taiga…! ¡Ahí…se siente…!

-K-Kuroko-gimió el otro.

Pronto sus estocadas no tuvieron piedad. Comenzó a embestir de forma salvaje contra el cuerpo del más bajo de forma casi frenética, a veces llevando el ritmo a un nivel de salvajismo alto, donde el colchón rechinaba, la cama entera se remecía, y a veces, bajaba el ritmo-para evitar llegar al clímax tan rápido-pero dando profundas estocadas.

Finalmente, Kagami se descontroló por completo. Tomo las piernas de Kuroko, separándolas casi por completo y comenzó a dar potentes embestidas, imponiendo un ritmo rápido, profundo, fuerte, tanto que la cama chocaba contra la pared y sus gemidos comenzaban a escaparse de sus labios, mientras que los de Kuroko habían subido varios tonos arriba, casi gritando.

-¡Si…Taiga…! ¡Ya casi…! ¡Casi…!

-¡Mierda, Tetsuya…!

Y para Kuroko fue todo. Su cuerpo entero se tenso con fuerza, sus ojos se pusieron blancos de placer, su cuerpo entero se estremeció en corrientes eléctricas, arqueando su espalda y dando un potente gemido con el nombre de su amante, dejándose llevar por el arrasador orgasmo y corriéndose con fuerza en su vientre y el de Taiga.

Por su lado, Kagami disfruto de la vista que le dio Kuroko, sonrojado, con la saliva saliendo sus labios y con la vista llena de lágrimas de placer. Dio varias estocadas rápidas y potentes, para finalmente, sentir ese glorioso orgasmo que lo llevo a gritar el nombre de Kuroko y correrse de forma abundante dentro de él.

Se dejó caer en el pecho del otro, intentando recuperar el aliento, dando largos jadeos, mientras gotas de sudor caían por su frente, notando las de Kuroko mismo perlando la suya, donde su cabello se pegaba a su piel.

Ambos, respiraron con dificultad, pero completamente satisfechos. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Kagami decidiera salir del interior de Kuroko, dejando un rastro blanquecino saliendo de este mismo.

-N-No siento mis piernas…

-Tu voz esta ronca…

-Cállate…

Con calma y movimientos lentos, Kagami quito la sabana sucia y la remplazo por un edredón suave y limpio, para tapar ambos cuerpos. De inmediato, Kuroko se acurruco a su lado, siendo recibido por los brazos abiertos de Kagami.

-Kagami-kun…-murmuró

-¿Hmm?

-¿Podemos pelear más seguido?

Kagami, sonrió y dio una ligera risita sin poder contenerse.

-Solo si tú empiezas….

No había mucho más que decir.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Nota final:** Pues solo dejo esto para decir que me disculpo por el capitulo tan random…

Pues yo solo me retiro, espero volver pronto a Fanfiction como autora, pero por mientras, me largo huyendo. Gracias por leer.

Saludos. Nos leemos.

* * *

 **Atte. Ari**


End file.
